Fox of the FBI
by km1526
Summary: When one of Agent Hotchner's nemesis takes his ex wife and son hostage with the intention of killing them, a certain blonde steps in two protect his new precious people.


**I do not own either Naruto or Criminal Minds. Sorry this was got stuck in my head when I was watching Criminal Minds yesterday and moving caused my other stories to be on hold for a little bit plus I was working on a story that working on that I probably wont publish for a while even tho the first chapter is nearly done. Anyway this story is going to be more of a challenge then any of my other stories so if any one is interested in writing this PM me and I will give you more details there. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story and I will try to get my other stories out ASAP.**

 **Chapter 1- A blonde interrupts 100**

This was one of, if not, the worst days of Haley Brooks life as she was hugging her only child with all she had. She was tricked by one of her ex husband's nemesis to give up her location when she was in protective custody. What is worse is that she knew that she wouldn't even get the chance to say to a certain blonde young man whom had caught her eye. She had met the young man shortly after separation with her ex husband and over that time he had wormed to his way into her heart. Now the only regret that she had was that she hadn't seen him in a while and probably wont ever see him again to sort out her feelings for him. In her mind she prayed for him to come save her and her child and she got her wish when he appeared between her and the intruder.

The killer known as George Foyet was confused and angrily shouted "Who are you and where did you come from?" thinking his perfect plan was falling apart in front of him.

The blonde ignored him and walked over two his precious people and wiped the tears from the woman's face "Are you both okay?" After receiving a nod from Haley he smiles then kneels to the eye level of the boy "I need you and your mommy to hold on and I will get you away from the bad guy." After hearing the boy mumble ok and him grab his leg while his mother held the blonde's hand, he turned towards his next target with his voice void of any emotion "Don't you go anywhere I will be back for you." then used his father's technique to leave with the other two.

With his targets out his reach, George Foyet's rage built to its maximum as he shouted "What the hell is going on!" with the group of people that were still listening on the phone call wondering the same.

The three arrived in an apartment as Haley and her son stumbled a bit as a side effect of their travels. "Sorry about that I forgot the first time is never fun." the blonde laughed trying to ease the tension in the room.

"How did you do that Naruto?" Haley asked still trying to process what had just happened.

Naruto smiled "I will explain everything later because I am going to have to explain everything to Aaron's team as well."After seeing her nod understanding he wants to explain once he kneeled to talk to Jack "Jack I need to go take care of the bad man so he can never harm anyone ever again. Can you take care of your mom till I get back alright?"

The little boy nodded in excitement then blurted out "Are you a superhero Naru?"

Naruto laughed at the boy and smiled "Something like that" as he ruffled the young boy's hair.

Haley said "You don't have to do this Naruto I am sure that Aaron's team will catch him." worried about the blonde's well being.

Naruto was touched by her concern and responded "I know they would but I have to make a point of what happens when you target my precious people." as he used his father's technique once more but not before giving the woman a kiss on her cheek. Haley felt her heart race after hearing the young blond call her his precious person as she smiled waiting for Naruto's return.

The Reaper was furious that now his plan to destroy agent Hotchner life had been ruined by this man whom he had no idea who he was. He began to destroy anything within reach until he heard the voice "You know its not nice to break things that doesn't belong to you."

George turned around and saw the new focus of his rage the person who ruined his plan in an instant. He pulled up the gun toward the blonde's face and calmly asked "Where are they?"

"Save some place that scum like you will never find them." Naruto responded not shaken by the weapon pointed at him.

The rage within the serial killer started to build but still kept his cool "Oh I think you will tell me or else I will..."

"You will what shoot me?" Naruto asked to get a rise out of the man knowing that there were others listening in. Seeing that his plan was working, Naruto continued "So what are you waiting for Shoot Me!" Foyet then pulled the trigger but the bullet never reached its target as Naruto catch the bullet and crushed it in his hand without taking his eyes of the shooter.

This action stunned Foyet as he stutters "Who are you?" backing away hoping to get away some how someway.

Naruto begins walking towards his target "I am your worst nightmare and you will learn what happens when you endanger my precious people." as he grabs Foyet and forces him into his own mindscape. The former killer dropped the floor almost instantly and knowing that the man was never getting up again thanks to one of his tenants he walked over towards the phone. He picked up said phone and asked "Is everyone still listening?"

"Who are you? Where are Haley and Jack? What happened to George Foyet?"Aaron asked wanting answers.

Naruto responded "Someone needs to come and and pick up the body and I will bring Haley and your son to your office so I can explain everything then. As for me my name is Naruto Uzumaki." As he hung up the phone he sighed at the thought of what was going to happen next then flashed to his apartment to reach his precious people.

 **Next Chapter: Naruto's Past and Future with the FBI**


End file.
